fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution (Three Houses)
Retribution is Ferdinand and Lysithea's Paralogue Chapter in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. This chapter takes place in Empire territory, and is available on all routes except Crimson Flower. Story After losing his title and escaping from his house arrest, Duke Aegir flees to Hrym territory, but is subsequently chased down by rogues. Once they catch up to him, they accuse him of making their lives painful and miserable after the Adrestian Empire took over their territory, imposing heavy taxes and forced labor. They decide to take revenge on him, to his horror. Meanwhile, Ferdinand and Lysithea are with Byleth, trying to find a snack to go with tea, when a knight comes to Ferdinand with a report on his father's whereabouts. He was last seen heading through Hrym to allied territory before disappearing, and Ferdinand decides to set out immediately in search. Lysithea offers to come along, as Hrym and Ordelia shared a border and she is thus familiar with the territory. She also asks Byleth to join them. After they quell the riots, they discover that Duke Aegir has been slain. Ferdinand grieves for a moment, but tells Lysithea that his father may have gotten what he deserved. Back at the monastery, Lysithea decides to tell Ferdinand and Byleth what she knows about Hrym. When Emperor Ionius IX tried to consolidate power, House Hrym opposed the move and attempted to join the Leicester Alliance with the help of House Ordelia. The Empire found out about it, however, and quelled the insurrection. A puppet leader was installed in House Hrym while Duke Aegir took control of the territory. Seeing this, the nobles began to fear the emperor would assume total control, so the six noble houses wrested power from Ionius IX in what became known as the Insurrection of the Seven. Meanwhile, in Hrym, Duke Aegir made the lives of the people very challenging, so many of them fled to Ordelia territory. However, as retaliation for Ordelia's involvement in the Hrym rebellion, the Empire had taken control of Ordelia territory as well, so they sent the people back to where they came from. When Duke Aegir fell from power five years ago, after Edelgard seized power, Lord Arundel took over management of Hrym territory. In Duke Aegir's name, he made the people of Hrym suffer even worse hardships. Ferdinand is shocked that Arundel stoked the fury of the people and directed it at Duke Aegir. He thanks Lysithea for telling him this and decides to atone for what his father did. He decides to think about what he'll do after the war. Availability, Unit(s) and Suggested Level Available until 7/26 (Silver Snow) 8/23 (Azure Moon and Verdant Winds) Unit(s): Lysithea and Ferdinand Suggested Level: 33 Initial enemies Wyvern Knights/Lords=? Warrior=? Grappler=? Swordmaster=? Sniper=? Reinforcements Items * Chest Items: Silver Bow, Talisman, Evasion Ring, Secret Book. * For saving all the people: Lance of Zoltan, Ochain Shield * Battalions Earned: Aegir Astral Knights and Ordelia Sorcery Co. Strategy strategy text here Trivia * In unused dialogue for the Crimson Flower route, Lysithea will warn Byleth and Ferdinand that Edelgard and Hubert must not learn what she knows about the fall of House Hrym. Category:Three Houses Chapters